


Detenção

by CharlieG



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, teacher/student au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieG/pseuds/CharlieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Às vezes, Percy se perguntava se podia ser considerado um aluno problemático como todos diziam que era. Sua notas eram boas, não se metia em brigas e trazia reconhecimento para o Colégio Half Blood nas competições de natação. Entretanto, tinha a mania de fazer "brincadeiras" pela escola. Elas não eram das piores, afinal, não queria ser expulso ou suspenso. Apenas queria ser mandado para a detenção. Tudo por causa do maldito professor de história que não saia de seus pensamentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detenção

Percy encarava o relógio de ponteiros na parede enquanto esperava ser chamado para entrar na diretoria naquela manhã de sexta-feira. Não era uma surpresa para a secretária ver o moreno de olhos verdes sentado ali, e ela até já começava a se acostumar com a presença do aluno. Quem vê, pensa que o garoto é o tipo de arruaceiro que vai para escola apenas para causar confusão. Talvez isso não estivesse tão longe da realidade, mas Percy não via as coisas dessa forma. Suas notas eram boas e ele trazia muitas medalhas para o colégio em competições de natação. Podia ser considerado um aluno exemplar, se não fossem por algumas brincadeiras que fazia uma vez ou outra.  
O telefone branco em cima da mesa de Lyla tocou, e a mulher atendeu rapidamente. Apenas três palavras foram trocadas, e quando o aparelho foi posto de volta em seu lugar, ela se dirigiu ao aluno.  
— Pode entrar, Percy. Senhor D. está te esperando. — ela disse.  
Percy levantou-se e pegou a mochila, entrando na sala sem bater. A cadeira do diretor estava virada para a janela, e o aluno conseguiu ouvir um suspiro antes que o mais velho se virasse para encará-lo.  
— Devo dizer que você me surpreende cada vez mais, Perry Johnson. — Senhor D. disse, parecendo entediado.  
— Percy Jackson. — corrigiu.  
— Que seja. — revirou os olhos — Sente-se.  
Percy puxou a cadeira marrom e se sentou.  
— Qualquer outra escola já teria te expulsado, rapaz. E, acredite, eu me pergunto porque ainda o mantemos aqui. Você já causou um acidente no laboratório de química, colocou um rato na bolsa da Sra. Dodds...  
— Ah, essa foi engraçada! — o adolescente riu, lembrando-se dos gritos da professora.  
— Não posso concordar, Perry. Continuando, você queimou uma sessão inteira da biblioteca, desenhou no capô do carro do treinador com tinta permanente,— contava nos dedos cada item que falava — e podemos ficar até amanhã enumerando suas brincadeiras sem graça. Quando achamos que você finalmente vai parar quieto, resolve pichar todos os armários do vestiário masculino.  
— Cinza é uma cor muito feia, não acha? Os armários ficaram bem melhores em azul.  
Senhor D. respirou fundo e massageou as têmporas.  
— Vocês, adolescentes, tem essa necessidade de chamar a atenção de todo mundo e gritar "ei, olhem para mim, eu não dou a mínima pra nada, só quero fazer o que der na telha e danem-se as conseqüências!" — fez falsete — Mas sabe como os outros realmente vêem aqueles que fazem isso, assim como você? Um bando de idiotas que provavelmente não tem mais o que fazer. Existem maneiras de acabar com toda essa personalidade revoltada, Peter. Já sugeri que seu pai lhe mandasse para um reformatório, mas como ele não me dá ouvidos, o máximo que posso fazer é lhe mandar para a detenção de novo. E assim que sair de lá, limpará todos os armários que sujou.  
Percy sorriu. Finalmente, era isso que ele queria.  
— Nada mais justo. — concordou — Detenção às três da tarde, certo? Já posso voltar pra sala agora?  
— Vá antes que eu mude de ideia e te expulse do meu colégio — balançou a mão — Estou lhe avisando, Perez. A próxima vez que entrar nessa sala, será a última.  
— Entendido, Senhor D.  
Percy ouvia aquela frase sempre que ia parar na sala do diretor, e ele sabia que eram apenas palavras vazias. Sem se preocupar com a ameaça, saiu da sala tranquilamente, puxando o celular e os fones de ouvido do bolso, colocando a primeira música que apareceu em sua playlist.  
[...]  
Às três em ponto, Percy abriu a porta da sala B-02 e entrou. O lugar estava vazio, com exceção do professor de história que estava sentado na mesa em frente ao quadro negro. Não era uma surpresa não encontrar mais nenhum aluno ali, já que todos deviam estar preocupados em estudar para a semana de provas que começara terça e se estenderia até a próxima quinta. Os olhos castanhos do responsável pela detenção o encaravam entediados, e Percy não pode deixar de sorrir por isso.  
— Eu realmente achei que teria a tarde livre hoje, Jackson. — ele disse — Mas como sempre, você arranjou um jeito de ser mandado para cá. Sinceramente, não tem nada melhor para fazer?  
— Não fale como se não gostasse da minha companhia, Prof. di Angelo. — provocou — E já disse que pode me chamar de Percy.  
Nico revirou os olhos e ignorou o aluno. Percy se sentou na primeira carteira da fileira do meio e jogou a mochila no chão, cruzando os braços em seguida.  
— Está esperando alguma coisa? — Nico perguntou.  
— Você me dizer o que fazer. Ou vou ficar duas horas aqui olhando para seu belo rosto?  
— Pode me ajudar a corrigir essas provas.  
Percy assentiu e puxou sua carteira para perto da mesa de madeira maciça. Nico lhe deu as provas de uma turma do primeiro ano e o gabarito. O adolescente não se incomodava em ajudar, sabendo que o mais velho provavelmente tinha muitas notas para entregar. A vida de professor não parecia muito fácil ou atrativa aos olhos verdes do nadador. Ele podia se sentir mal por estar ocupando o tempo tão valioso para Nico, porém, não gostava de desperdiçar qualquer oportunidade de estar perto do italiano. Percy nunca planejou se apaixonar por seu rabugento professor de história seis anos mais velho, mas aconteceu.  
Tudo começou no início do segundo ano, quando o Sr. Harold desistiu de lecionar naquele colégio. De acordo com ele, não havia se formado para tentar —inutilmente— passar conhecimento para um bando de adolescentes inconseqüentes e irresponsáveis. Os alunos ficaram mais que felizes quando o velho resmungão deixou a sala pela última vez.  
Nico foi contratado duas semanas depois. A primeira vez que o recém formado na faculdade de história entrou na sala do 2ºC, muitos tiveram que se segurar para não rir. Ele tinha uma altura mediana, o que o levava a ser mais baixo que a maior parte masculina da sala, cabelos escuros um tanto compridos caindo sobre os olhos e estava quase sempre com uma camiseta negra amassada. Ninguém esperava que Nico di Angelo, um rapaz aparentemente desleixado e indiferente, fosse ser tão autoritário, com sua voz firme e olhar penetrante. A única vez em que um aluno ousou irritá-lo, alguns juraram ter visto uma áurea negra exalando do professor.  
Percy o achava um tanto estranho e assustador. Tentava ao máximo passar despercebido em suas aulas, e sentando no último lugar da terceira fileira, não era tão difícil assim. Claro que as vezes ele era obrigado a responder uma pergunta ou ler parte de um texto, mas Nico mal sabia seu nome.  
Em uma terça-feira qualquer, Percy acabou discutindo com o professor de química. Alan Fletcher era o tipo de professor durão que não leva desaforo de aluno, e o adolescente nunca gostou daquele jeito ignorante e folgado que ele tinha. Com sua paciência no limite, Percy acabou o questionando de forma não tão educada, o que resultou em uma viagem para diretoria. A primeira desde que entrara no Colégio Half Blood. Explosivo como era, Fletcher queria que o garoto fosse, no mínimo, suspenso por alguns dias. Senhor D. achou que não era para tanto. A única punição recebida foi uma tarde na detenção.  
Percy teve a companhia de mais quatro alunos naquela tarde. Assim que entrou na sala e deu de cara com Nico, pensou que seriam chatas e longas duas horas. Porém, o professor de história não era do tipo que ficava o tempo todo olhando para a cara dos alunos de forma entediada ou passando atividades sem sentido que estavam mais para algum tipo de vingança. O rapaz propôs um debate sobre mitologia grega, um de seus assuntos preferidos. A conversa fluiu tão normalmente que duas horas pareceram quinze minutos. A partir daquele dia, Percy chegou a conclusão que a detenção não era tão ruim assim, e começou a arranjar confusão com Fletcher propositalmente.  
Na primeira vez em que foi mandado sozinho para a detenção, as coisas começaram a mudar para o moreno de olhos verdes. Como eram os únicos na sala, os dois apenas conversaram sobre seus gostos e vidas. Percy contou sobre sua família, clube de natação e sua paixão pelo mar. Descobriu que Nico nasceu em Veneza e se mudou para os Estados Unidos aos dez anos. Sua mãe morreu quando era criança e tinha duas irmãs: Bianca e Hazel. Tinha um gosto eclético para músicas, mas não ouvia quase nada que foi lançado depois de 2000. Era viciado em HQ's e café, e decidiu que queria cursar história depois de uma visita ao museu com a escola.  
Conforme a curiosidade sobre Nico crescia, mais Percy se metia em confusões pelo colégio. O adolescente sabia que não corria o resto de ser expulso, já que suas notas eram boas e conquistava muitas medalhas e troféus de natação que seriam colocados no mural do corredor do primeiro andar, que era exibido com orgulho para os pais de alunos.  
Nico, porém, se preocupava com o histórico escolar do mais novo. Apesar de muitas vezes tratá-lo de forma indiferente, Percy sabia que ele se importava, e isso o alegrava. Por vezes, o adolescente se pegou imaginando se algo a mais poderia acontecer entre os dois. Obviamente, era impossível. Tanto pela questão de idade, sexo, e por serem professor e aluno. Percy nem sabia se Nico gostava de homens! Bom, pelo menos ele não tinha uma namorada.  
Afastou os pensamentos de sua cabeça e voltou a se concentrar nas provas. Passaram a maior parte do tempo dessa forma, corrigindo questões e comentando algo uma vez ou outra. Percy estava surpreso com o fato da maioria dos alunos terem tirado uma nota boa, e tinha certeza que Nico ficaria orgulhoso por isso, mesmo dizendo que eles não fizeram mais que sua obrigação.  
— Terminei. — o mais novo disse, arrumando a ultima pilha que lhe foi dada e devolvendo para o professor. — Tem mais?  
— Eu cuido do resto, pode deixar. — respondeu — Obrigado pela ajuda. Sugiro que use o tempo restante para estudar um pouco.  
Percy bufou e encostou-se na cadeira.  
— Não quero estudar.  
— A maioria não quer. — disse entediado. Largou a caneta vermelha e espreguiçou-se, aproveitando para estralar os ossos das costas e pescoço. O alívio fez com que sorrisse. Odiava ficar na mesma posição por muito tempo — Você deveria se importar mais com suas notas, Percy. Esse é seu último ano, e não pode correr o risco de reprovar em alguma matéria. Estudar é mais importante que ser problemático.  
— Nunca fiz nada de mais. — deu de ombros — E minhas notas são boas. Não são as melhores, mas boas.  
— Já sabe o que vai fazer na faculdade? — perguntou, apesar de ter voltado sua atenção para o restante das provas.  
— Não sei. — ficou pensativo — Biologia Marinha, talvez.  
Nico soltou uma risadinha. Ah, se ele soubesse o quanto Percy amava esse som.  
— Combina com você.  
O assuntou foi encerrado e o barulho dos ponteiros foi o único que restou na sala. Ainda tinha meia hora de detenção. Percy voltou seus olhos para a figura concentrada de Nico, percebendo que ele ficava muito atraente assim. Os olhos atentos, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas e a forma como ele mordia o lábio inferior enquanto lia uma resposta dissertativa. A vontade de beijar a boca rosada era tão grande que, as vezes, Percy se perguntava como conseguia se controlar. Antes que o professor notasse seu interesse, o nadador desviou a atenção para seu celular. Colocar uma música não era má ideia.  
Foi até as músicas e abriu a pasta recentemente criada. Awesome Mix, era o título. Escolheu a sétima faixa e bloqueou a tela, esperando o som. Assim que a melodia ecoou, Nico ergueu os olhos, surpreso.  
— Fooled Around and Fell in Love? Desde quando você ouve esse tipo de música? — questionou, e Percy sorriu satisfeito. Tinha feito uma boa escolha.  
—Há um tempo. — respondeu, tentando soar causal, mas Nico arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado — Ouvi em um filme.  
— Que filme? — demonstrou interesse.  
Percy mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo que não importava o quanto Nico adorasse cinema, não gostaria da resposta.  
— Guardiões da Galáxia. — murmurou, e o mais velho fez uma careta.  
— Marvel. — disse como se tivesse nojo da palavra.  
Nico adorava HQs e super-heróis, porém, sua paixão pela DC o impedia de gostar da Marvel.  
— Você deveria dar uma chance. — sugeriu — É bem legal.  
— Acho que não.  
Assim que a música acabou, Come and Get Your Love começou a tocar.  
— Também toca no filme?  
— Sim. Todas as músicas dessa lista estão no filme.  
Nico puxou o celular do aluno e desbloqueou a tela, fuçando nas músicas.  
— Devo admitir que é uma boa trilha sonora. — devolveu o aparelho — Se até você gostou...  
— O que quer dizer com "até você gostou"? — fingiu-se ofendido.  
— Ah, vocês costuma ouvir essas músicas com mais batida do que letra que os adolescentes gostam.  
— Em minha defesa, eu nem gosto tanto assim. Só são boas para se ouvir em festas. Prefiro rock alternativo, como The Killers e Imagine Dragons. — defendeu-se.  
— Menos mal.  
Percy sorriu e negou com a cabeça.  
— Terminou de corrigir?  
Nico olhou para as provas, parecendo ter-se esquecidos delas.  
— Não... — murmurou — Você fica me distraindo.  
— Então quer dizer que não consegue se concentrar comigo por perto?  
Assim que um tom avermelhado alcançou as bochechas do professor, Percy não pode deixar de sorrir vitorioso. Por mais que Nico estivesse acostumado com essa provocações —e acreditem, ele já tentou repreender o aluno por isso diversas vezes —, existiam as ocasiões nas quais ele não conseguia evitar de ficar constrangido.  
— Claro que não. — respondeu — E não me lembro de ter te dado tanta intimidade.  
— Certo, certo. — riu — Desculpe por fazer uma piadinha, caro Prof. di Angelo.  
O silêncio voltou a dominar e Percy não queria que a conversa acabasse. A música trocou novamente, e o moreno de olhos verdes teve uma ideia enquanto observava a foto do álbum.  
— Devíamos assistir qualquer dia desses.  
— Assistir o que? — Nico não tirou a atenção das folhas.  
— Guardiões da Galáxia. — respondeu — Vai demorar um tempo para sair do cinema. Podíamos assistir em algum fim de semana.  
— Está me chamando para sair? — questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
— Sim. E não me olhe assim. Não é a primeira vez que faço isso.  
— Eu sei, e se bem me lembro, já disse que é antiético.  
— Não tem nada de antiético em dois amigos saindo para ver um filme. — retrucou.  
— A resposta continua sendo não. Você é meu aluno, e não meu amigo. — disse firme — E espero que não fique chamando o Sr. Fletcher para sair também. Ele pode não ser tão educado.  
— Como é? — questionou confuso.  
Nico fechou os olhos com força, percebendo que não deveria ter dito aquilo.  
— Ele será o professor responsável pela detenção a partir da semana que vem. — acabou justificando.  
— O que?! — o choque transpareceu em sua voz — Mas... Você não pode fazer isso.  
— E por que não?  
— Porque... Porque não, oras! Ele é velho, e rabugento, e folgado. — bufou — Por qual motivo não pode continuar responsável pela detenção?  
— Não é da sua conta.  
O mais velho quase se sentiu mal pela resposta ignorante, mas sabia que essa era a única forma de despistar Percy. Não queria ser pressionado para dizer a verdade. Nico podia muito bem continuar tomando conta da detenção, mas isso significava passar mais tempo com o mais novo, o que era perigoso. O rapaz sabia como era errado sentir esse tipo de atração por um aluno, porém, não conseguia evitar. Percy era eletrizante, magnético. Tudo nele lhe chamava a atenção.  
O estudante ainda processava a noticia enquanto o outro batia a caneta nervosamente contra a mesa. Nico pressionou os lábios em uma linha reta e decidiu que não estava mais com cabeça para corrigir provas. Recolheu as espalhadas pela mesa e organizou-as, guardando em sua pasta logo em seguida. O silêncio do mais novo o incomodava, e só agora ele notara que a música ainda tocava, tão baixa que podia passar despercebida. Mas a letra de I'm Not In Love pareciam gritar em sua mente, e Nico amaldiçoou Marvel mentalmente por tê-la colocado na trilha sonora do maldito filme. Checou o relógio na parede, querendo saber quantos minutos ainda teria que aturar. Quinze.  
— Já está dispensado. — disse, mesmo sabendo que receberia uma bronca caso Percy fosse visto nos corredores antes do horário.  
— Mas...  
— Tem que limpar os armários, não é? Quanto mais cedo começar, mais cedo vai terminar.  
Percy bufou e decidiu não discutir. Levantou-se e pegou sua mochila, que ainda estava jogado no chão, jogando-a sobre o ombro. Dirigiu-se até a saída da sala, mas assim que fechou a mão ao redor da maçaneta, não conseguiu girá-la. Não por estar emperrada ou algo do tipo, e sim porque, naquele momento, percebeu que aquela era a provável ultima vez que ficaria sozinho com Nico.  
Levou a mão até a chave presa na fechadura, agradecendo mentalmente pelo professor tê-la deixado ali e trancou a porta. Assim que se virou, encontrou um Nico, agora em pé, olhando-o de forma desconfiada e um tanto confusa. O adolescente voltou para perto do quadro negro, dando a volta na mesa para ficar de frente para o mais baixo.  
— O que está fazendo? — questionou.  
Nico sentia todos os seus sentidos apitarem em alerta com a proximidade, e recuou o máximo possível que a posição desfavorável o permitia. Percy apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, uma de cada lado do menor, impedindo assim que ele escapasse. Antes que o mais velho pudesse protestar e mandar o aluno sair de perto de si, seus lábios foram pressionados pelos de Percy.  
O choque atingiu seu corpo, e por mais que seus pensamentos fossem de empurrar o outro, Nico não conseguia mover um único músculo. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Aquele simples encostar de bocas iniciou uma guerra entre seu desejo e ética, e ele não tinha certeza de que lado venceria. Aos poucos, devido a insistência de Percy, ele começou a corresponder o beijo com o qual sonhou por tanto tempo.  
O estudante jurou ter escutado o coro dos anjos — por mais ridículo que isso soe— quando sentiu os lábios do outro moverem-se contra os seus. Percy queria apenas sentir a textura da boca rosada e fina, o que tornava o contato inocente e puro no início. Entretanto, sendo o adolescente cheio de hormônios que era, sua necessidade por mais crescia a cada segundo. Já Nico sentiu a realidade lhe atingindo quando Percy tentou aprofundar o contato, e isso fez com que ele o empurrasse.  
— Isso é errado. — sussurrou.  
— Você estava gostando.  
— Eu... — suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Ele tinha, sim, gostado; e não podia mentir sobre isso — Continua sendo errado. Você é meu aluno.  
— São apenas rótulos. — beijou-o novamente, tentando fazer com que ele ficasse quieto.  
— Você é muito mais novo. — empurrou o adolescente.  
— Seis anos não é tanta coisa.  
Nico suspirou quando os lábios de Percy desceram para seu pescoço, chupando e mordendo a pele leitosa.  
— A-alguém pode nos ver. — odiou-se por ter gaguejado. O que podia fazer se o pescoço era seu ponto fraco?  
— A porta está trancada e estamos no segundo andar, ninguém conseguiria ver nada pela janela.  
— Eu posso ser demitido por isso.  
— Só se descobrirem. Eu não vou contar. — garantiu — Você vai?  
— Então vamos apenas sair daqui e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu? — perguntou irritado.  
Percy se afastou o suficiente para mirar os olhos castanhos.  
— Só se você quiser assim. Podíamos manter segredo até minha formatura, e depois assumimos. — sugeriu — São apenas alguns meses.  
— Como assim "assumir"? — ficou confuso — Você quer que nós fiquemos juntos?  
— Sim. — respondeu sem hesitar e beijou a bochecha do outro — Quero. Eu gosto de você, Nico. Muito. Você topa?  
Nico ficou pensativo por um momento. Ele sabia dos inúmeros riscos que correria namorando um aluno, e não estava disposto a perder seu emprego. O mais novo, no entanto, não esperou uma resposta antes de colar os lábios novamente. Mesmo que a resposta de Nico provavelmente fosse negativa, ele queria explorar a sensação ótima que era beijar Percy Jackson. As mãos largas do nadador foram parar em suas coxas, impulsionando-o para se sentar em cima da mesa. O mais novo ficou entre suas pernas, aproximando os corpos o máximo que podia.  
Nico suspirou quando Percy enfiou suas as mãos dentro de sua camiseta, fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos. Percy sabia que o mais velho não o deixaria ir muito longe naquele momento, e por isso não queria forçar a barra. Os dedos finos do rapaz se agarraram aos cabelos curtos do dono dos olhos verdes, e o beijo se tornou mais voraz.  
— Isso é um sim? — Percy perguntou assim que se separaram devido a falta de ar.  
— Não vou namorar um aluno, Percy. — respondeu.  
— Então por que está me beijando? — arqueou a sobrancelha.  
— Não namorar não quer dizer que não posso aproveitar um pouco.  
— Quer dizer que estou sendo usado?  
Nico riu e puxou o mais novo pelo pescoço. Os dois podiam ter passado a tarde ali se beijando, tentando compensar o tempo perdido, mas nem tudo é como queremos. O relógio marcava cinco da tarde, e se Percy não fosse dispensado logo, alguém poderia vir checar o porquê da demora.  
— Precisamos ir. — Nico murmurou — Já acabou o horário da detenção.  
Percy resmungou e se afastou de Nico, dando-o espaço para descer da mesa. Um pouco constrangidos, os dois tentaram arrumar suas roupas amassadas o máximo que puderam e pegaram suas coisas. Enquanto se dirigiam para a saída da sala, Percy passou o braço pelos ombros o mais baixo, que rapidamente se afastou.  
— Nada de demonstração de afeto, Percy. — Nico advertiu — Minha resposta continua sendo não.  
— Tenho certeza que posso te fazer mudar de ideia.  
— Eu não apostaria nisso.  
Percy revirou os olhos e aceitou. Ambos saíram da sala e Nico trancou a porta, colocando as chaves no bolso.  
— Então... — ele disse —Nos vemos na segunda.  
— Não ganho nem seu número? — Percy fez biquinho.  
Nico mordeu o lábio, pensativo, e olhou em volta. Realmente não havia alguém por perto. Não era uma surpresa, já que aqueles que ficam na escola durante a tarde são os que fazem parte de algum clube, e estão ocupados com suas próprias atividades. O professor estendeu a mão, pedindo pelo celular do garoto. Digitou seu número e devolveu o aparelho.  
— Eu te ligo. — Percy sorriu.  
— Tenho certeza que vai. Só não fique chateado se eu não atender.  
Ajeitando melhor a bolsa de uma alça só sobre o ombro, Nico se virou, indo em direção oposta a qual Percy iria.  
— Nico! — Percy chamou, fazendo o outro se virar para encará-lo — E sobre aquele filme?  
— Não importa o quanto você tente, Jackson, nunca vai me convencer a assistir um filme da Marvel.  
Nico continuou seu caminho, e o outro não pode deixar de sorrir pela resposta. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Nico sempre seria teimoso. Não que Percy realmente se sentisse incomodado com aquilo. Ele gostava de desafios. Quando se viu sozinho, Percy suspirou desanimado. Hora de limpar os armários do vestiário.

**Author's Note:**

> Foi divertido escrever isso. Façam uma autora feliz, deixem kudos ou comentários! :D


End file.
